Dragon Tactics
Dragon tactics is a minigame that was introduced with the Rise of Stormheart expansion pack. It is found in the Dragon's Edge behind the dome. To unlock new levels, the player needs to play the expansion pack. There are a total of 4 levels. Additional four levels were introduced as part of Snoggletog's quests in December 2017. The levels are unlocked with That Time of Year, Pt I and subsequent quests. How to Play The aim of the game is to defeat the enemy, by ordering your allies to move and act. Each of the characters can perform 1 move and 1 action during your turn, in ANY order. Then your opponents will act. Select the character you want to activate from the menu on the left, or directly clicking on the avatars in the battle field. Move When the character is selected, you will see highlighted in white the area where it can move. Click and drag to any point in the area to move the character there. A character can't move on a spot that is occupied by another character. DT move area.png|the area where you can move highlighted in white DT move.png|Astrid performing a Move. Stormfly shows the icon from Astrid's 'Rallying Cry'. The dummy shows the icon for 'Reduced Strenght' from Stormfly's Blast attack Action Each character has 4 actions available, that can be attack, defense, healing or boosting effects. Each one has a determined range of action (determining how close to the target the character must be to act), and needs a certain number of turns to be used again. Check each character’s details below to know more about them. To use an action that can be used on other characters (allies or enemies), select it from the menu at the bottom. If the target is within the range of that action, it will be highlighted with a white circle. Drag from the active character to the target, and release. If the action has a secondary effect, it will be shown by an icon above the target that was hit by it (see image above). To use a self-only action like Defend, click and keep pressed for a few seconds on the character itself. DT_Action_eligible enemy.png|The white circle shows that the enemy is within the range for Astrid's Shield Bash DT attack.png|Attacking an enemy DT options.png|You can find icons explanation for effects of Actions in the Option menu DT_action effect_ally.png|The current effects on an ally, and their duration, can be seen by clicking the orange '!' next to their icon DT_action effect_enemy.png|Clicking on an enemy will show its remaining HP, secondary effects and their duration If you still have Moves or Actions available in your turn, but you don't need them, you can click End Turn, and the enemy's turn will begin. If you entered a enemy's action range, it will be activated during the enemy turn (it will show the sign 'Alert' and it will show a red circle at the base), and will perform a Move and/or an Action. Depending on the position of your allies, 0, 1 or more enemies will be active in a turn. If none is active, another turn for you will begin. Elements Your allies and enemies can belong to any of 3 Elements: Ice, Fire and Venom. Each element is strong against another, and is weak against the other. See the graphic for details. Rewards If you succesfully complete a level, you will receive a small reward from a mystery chest. Four additional chests will be unlocked if you answer correctly to 4 questions about science or the HTTYD franchise. Team members Your Viking Astrid Stormfly Dagur Sleuther 'Toothless' 'Hiccup' Actions Attack Causes damage to an enemy. Boost Increase some ability in an ally or self. Healing Restore Health Points in an ally or self. Defense Rise of Stormheart levels Level 1: Edge Practice This level is open to all players, and it's unlocked in the quest What's Going On? Enemies: 5 Helpers: * Astrid * Stormfly Edge Practice.png Level1_First_look.png File:Level1_overview.png Level 2: The Trade Ship Enemies: '''6 '''Helpers: * Dagur * Sleuther Trade_Ship.png Level2 First look.png Level2_overview.png Level 3: Edge Defense Enemies: '5 '''Helpers: ' * Dagur * Sleuther Edge_Defense.png Level3 Left side.png Level3 Right side.png Level 4: Confrontation '''Enemies: '''6 '''Helpers: * Toothless * Sleuther * Hiccup Confrontation.png Level4 First look.png Level4 Middle.png Level4 Right.png The Snoggletog Missions levels Level 1: Astrid Training This level is unlocked with the That Time of Year, Pt I quest. Enemies: '''6 '''Helpers: * Astrid * Stormfly DT_Astrid_training.png DT_Astrid_training_1.png DT_Astrid_training_2.png Level 2: By Hiccup's Side This level is unlocked with the That Time of Year, Pt II quest. Enemies: '''11 '''Helpers: * Hiccup * Toothless DT_by hiccup side.png DT_by hiccup side_1.png DT_by hiccup side_2.png Level 3: Berserker on the Prowl This level is unlocked with the That Time of Year, Conclusion quest. Enemies: '''5 '''Helpers: * Astrid * Stormfly DT_berserker.png DT_berserker_1.png DT_berserker_2.png Level 4: Snoggletog is the Best This level is unlocked with the That Time of Year, Conclusion quest. Enemies: '''6 '''Helpers: * Dagur * Sleuther DT_Snoggletog_1.png DT_Snoggletog_2.png Category:Minigames Category:Guides